Sober
by Ellana-san
Summary: Faire une pause revenait à accepter la possibilité que, peut-être, ils ne puissent jamais sortir le Colonel de là. Et ça… Sam ne pouvait pas, elle refusait de l'accepter. /Mésalliance revu et corrigé/ / Sam


_Hello les gens! Voilà une petite songfic à la requête d'Akachan... J'espère que ça lui plaira. _

_La chanson est Sober par Kelly Clarkson, je ne peux que vous conseiller de la mettre en fond. Je n'ai évidemment aucun droit dessus.  
_

_L'histoire est une sorte de remake de New Order (Mésalliance). Du moins, cela prend place à la fin à la fin de The Lost City (la cité perdue). Entre la saison 7 et la saison8.  
_

_**Sober**_

Forçant un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres, Sam s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine où, en sécurité, elle laissa glisser le masque de son visage. Elle avança vers le plan de travail et s'accrocha au rebord, tête baissée. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle se refusait de verser.

Elle avait pourtant dit à Pete qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça. Pas de fête surprise, pas d'anniversaire… Pas cette année. Pas quand Janet était morte et le Colonel en stase quelque part au milieu d'un continent gelé. Et elle avait pensé qu'il avait compris… Seulement si Pete avait écouté, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

La fête surprise battait son plein et tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Même Daniel et Teal'c paraissaient soulagés de cette pause dans l'angoisse constante qui les entourait depuis la… disparition du Colonel.

Pas elle.

Faire une pause revenait à accepter la possibilité que, peut-être, ils ne puissent jamais sortir son supérieur de là. Et ça… Elle ne pouvait pas, elle refusait de l'accepter. Qu'importe ce qu'en disaient Mackenzie, Weir, Daniel ou même Pete. Qu'importe qu'ils essayent tous de la préparer petit à petit au fait qu'ils ne le retrouveraient peut-être jamais.

Elle refusait de l'accepter.

Le programme Porte des Etoiles était en suspens le temps que les choses se calment sur le plan international. Ils ne pouvaient plus accéder à l'avant-poste des Anciens parce que les différents gouvernements se le disputaient. Ils envisageaient de les transférer tous provisoirement à des postes où ils seraient plus utiles. Et elle était la seule à éprouver cette impression d'oppression.

« Sam ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se dégoutant presque de ne ressentir aucun frisson ou plaisir à entendre sa voix. Pouvait-on tromper quelqu'un en pensée ? Pouvait-on tromper un homme en étant amoureuse d'un autre ? Même si ce dernier était glacé à l'autre bout du monde ?

« Ca va, trésor ? » demanda Pete, et elle émit un bruit agacé à l'inquiétude qui suintait de la question. Elle était injuste, elle le savait mais…

_Carter, vous êtes une des plus grandes ressources naturelles de ce pays… si ce n'est un de nos trésors nationaux… _

Elle aspira une bouffée d'air, incapable de refouler la brusque montée de regrets. Elle n'avait pu retenir un tressaillement de satisfaction quand le Colonel l'avait appelée ainsi… mais dans la bouche de Pete…

« Ton verre est vide. » commenta-t-il, sans s'offusquer de son manque de réponse.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle tenait un verre à la main, à vrai dire. Elle fixa le liquide rougeâtre l'emplir progressivement avant que Pete ne pose la bouteille, dépose un baiser sonore au coin de ses lèvres et ne disparaisse à nouveau dans l'autre pièce.

Elle devrait rompre avec Pete, supposait-elle. Elle devrait. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas la force, la volonté. Pete s'occupait d'elle. Pas très bien. Mal, sans doute. Mais il était là et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle supporterait le vide dans sa vie maintenant.

Et peut-être que Pete était ce dont elle avait besoin pour oublier le Colonel.

Peut-être…

Elle prit une gorgée du vin avant de grimacer et de le vider dans l'évier.

Le Colonel ne lui aurait jamais servi du rouge. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait que le blanc.

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me_

« Le SGC va reprendre ses activités normales. » déclara Weir, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille dans ce que Sam identifia être un mouvement nerveux.

Ce fut ce qui l'empêcha de se réjouir bruyamment avec Daniel. Teal'c dut également percevoir le léger malaise de la diplomate parce que son sourcil se leva et qu'il la dévisagea, attendant que le couperet tombe. Weir semblait peu encline à briser l'enthousiasme de l'archéologue…

« En échange de quoi ? » demanda Sam, calmement. Presque froidement.

Elle savait déjà. Elle devinait quels étaient les termes. Elle devinait ce que le SGC avait couté au Gouvernement. Daniel cessa ses exclamations enthousiastes pour dévisager sa coéquipière, avant de se tourner vers Weir, attentif.

L'air crépitait d'une hostilité latente que Sam tentait de réprimer mais y échouait lamentablement.

« L'avant-poste. » répondit simplement la diplomate. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais… »

« Et Jack ? » coupa l'archéologue, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Sam et Teal'c.

Le Major resta immobile. Elle n'était même pas surprise. Juste… déçue ? Assommée ? Désespérée ?

« Les Asgards ne répondent pas… » commença Weir avec prudence et la militaire comprit pourquoi elle était une si bonne diplomate. Elle savait dire les choses progressivement.

« Le vaisseau qu'O'Neill a modifié pourrait nous mener jusqu'à Otalla. » intervint Teal'c, évoquant le dernier plan qu'ils avaient mis en place tous les trois.

Sam n'y croyait pas.

« Je suis désolée, Teal'c. » Weir secoua la tête, et elle avait vraiment l'air triste. « Ce vaisseau a déjà été transféré à la Zone 51. Ils sont en train de l'étudier, nous ne pourrons pas le récupérer. »

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Daniel ouvrait déjà la bouche mais elle leva la main pour l'interrompre, ayant besoin de poser la question elle-même.

« _Concrètement_. Qu'ont-ils prévu pour le Colonel O'Neill ? » siffla-t-elle.

Ses poings la démangeaient. Elle brûlait de cogner quelque chose, de hurler, de déchirer…

Weir hésita, devinant visiblement un peu trop ce que Sam éprouvait. Mais la militaire n'en avait plus grand-chose à foutre de qui savait et qui ne savait pas. Si le Colonel n'était plus là, ça ne faisait plus grande différence.

« Major… » tenta la diplomate et la scientifique _perçut_ la supplique. Weir ne voulait pas de scandale et aurait probablement préféré lui annoncer ça en privé.

Dommage, que Sam n'en ait plus rien à foutre de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Docteur. » cracha-t-elle en réponse.

Weir lâcha un soupir bref puis planta son regard dans le sien. Si Sam apprécia quelque chose dans cette conversation, ce fut la franchise de la diplomate.

« L'avant-poste devient un territoire international et… Les gouvernements de l'alliance pensent que le Colonel pourra nous sauver une nouvelle fois en cas d'attaque. »

« Le sortir de stase sans ôter ces connaissances de sa tête revient à le tuer. » assena Sam, sans délicatesse. « Ce serait un meurtre. »

« Le Colonel O'Neill s'est sacrifié pour nous, Major. » contra patiemment Weir et si la scientifique vit qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, elle ne le fit pas remarquer, ayant trop besoin d'un adversaire concret. « Je ne doute pas que si le choix s'offrait à lui… »

« Mais le choix ne lui est pas offert. » s'énerva Daniel. « Et il devrait avoir le droit de… »

« La décision a déjà été prise, Docteur Jackson. » coupa Weir. « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais… »

« _Mais_ ils se foutent complètement du Colonel. » traduisit Sam dans un rire amer. « Ils se foutent de sacrifier sa vie. »

Et elle travaillait pour les gens qui avaient décidé ça. Fantastique.

« Major… » reprit fermement Weir, mais Sam n'écouta pas.

C'était trop.

Savoir qu'elle ne reverrait jamais le Colonel ou seulement pour le mettre dans un cercueil…

Elle se redressa brusquement, envoyant valser sa chaise, et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte. Elle refusait de cautionner ça plus longtemps. Elle refusait de participer à cette hypocrisie égoïste. Elle _refusait_.

« Sam ! » lança Daniel dans son dos mais elle l'ignora. Comme le reste. Comme les autres.

Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir.

_Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely_

La porte des vestiaires claqua dans son dos avant de se rouvrir sous la violence du geste. Elle marcha de long en large quelques minutes, tentant de réguler sa respiration chaotique et les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

Rien n'atténuait cette rage et cette impuissance qui enflaient en elle.

Elle bouillait.

Elle explosait.

Et puis son poing partit et heurta brutalement la porte du casier métallique de Daniel. La douleur se propagea de ses phalanges jusqu'à son bras entier. La souffrance la laissa haletante et elle glissa au sol, calant sa main contre son ventre et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Sa main ou les sanglots lourds et rauques qui la secouaient.

Le Colonel ne reviendrait pas. Plus jamais.

Il ne serait plus là pour la rassurer, lui sourire ou la serrer dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas. Et tout ce qu'elle avait pris pour acquis n'était rien de plus qu'une chose fragile qu'elle avait désormais perdue.

Elle était vraiment seule à présent.

Elle était seule et tout ce qui les avait toujours séparés lui semblait complètement débile. Le règlement, ses peurs, Pete… Tout aurait pu être réglé entre eux. Tout. Elle n'était pas un génie pour rien après tout. Elle aurait pu trouver des solutions. Elle…

Une main paradoxalement ferme et douce attrapa son épaule et Sam se coula contre son ami sans même rouvrir les yeux, sans hésiter. Elle pleura contre lui, gémit, hurla mais rien n'atténuait la souffrance. Rien n'atténuait le manque.

« Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Major Carter. » murmura Teal'c à son oreille et si possible, ça la fit pleurer davantage.

Elle ne voulait plus être le Major Carter.

Elle voulait être Sam.

Et Sam avait besoin de Jack…

Tellement besoin…

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

Elle n'hésita pas avant de franchir le seuil de la maison de son supérieur. Elle n'hésitait plus. C'était devenu presque naturel, à présent que Pete était sorti de sa vie. Elle venait ici au moins une fois par semaine et tentait de trouver un plan, une idée… Un miracle.

Les missions avaient repris depuis un mois et Weir lui avait donné SG1. Avec une promotion bien entendu. Elle était désormais Colonel mais elle s'en moquait tant que Jack n'était pas là pour le voir.

Trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le canapé et attrapa le plaid plié sur le dossier avant de s'enrouler dedans.

Elle aurait sans doute un tas d'ennuis si quelqu'un savait qu'elle squattait chez son supérieur… mais ce n'était pas réellement important. Quand Weir avait émis l'idée que peut-être ils pourraient placer les affaires du Colonel dans un garde meubles… Sam avait à nouveau explosé. Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient rangés à son avis, décidant qu'ils devraient garder la maison telle qu'elle était. Juste au cas où.

Comme chaque soir où elle dormait ici, Sam enfouit son nez dans la couverture. L'odeur de Jack commençait à être couverte par son propre parfum…

Elle avait la sensation d'être une droguée en état de manque. Elle était dépendante.

Dépendante d'un Colonel grincheux aux yeux chocolat…

Et qu'importe que tout le monde commence à accepter qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Elle le refusait.

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over_

Un coup d'œil à leur environnement confirma à Sam qu'il n'y avait pas de danger apparent. SG5 était déjà venu ici et ce n'était qu'une mission de suivi, rien de très excitant ou digne de l'équipe phare. Rien de plus que ce que Weir les autorisait à faire ces temps-ci.

Elle jeta un regard vers Daniel et Teal'c et un nouveau doute s'empara d'elle. Avait-elle raison de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Avait-elle raison de suivre son instinct au lieu de sa raison ? Avait-elle raison de s'écarter de ce qui était sa vie jusqu'à présent ?

Elle avança jusqu'au DHD avec naturel et laissa nonchalamment sa main trainer sur les symboles, espérant trouver dans ce geste la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Le regard sage de Teal'c se posa sur elle et il inclina légèrement la tête.

Elle répondit d'un sourire.

Le Jaffa avait probablement déjà deviné ce qu'elle comptait faire. Il était trop observateur pour son propre bien et elle avait emporté plus de rations, de munitions et de gadgets que nécessaire. Même Daniel avait eu l'air étonné, allant jusqu'à lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne partaient pas pour six mois.

Eux peut-être pas.

Sam ne savait pas combien de temps sa propre mission lui prendrait.

Sachant soudain qu'elle ne se dégonflerait pas maintenant, elle appuya sur le premier symbole avec détermination.

« Sam ? » appela Daniel dans son dos « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

La scientifique l'ignora, ses doigts volants jusqu'au symbole suivant. Puis au suivant. Encore et encore. Finalement les sept glyphes s'éclairèrent et elle enfonça le panneau central.

La lumière vive du vortex éclaira violemment la prairie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la teintant de reflets bleus.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » répéta l'archéologue. « Teal'c ! »

« Le Major Carter part à la recherche des Asgards, Daniel Jackson. » expliqua simplement le guerrier.

Sam avait de toute façon la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel. « Où ? Comment ? »

La scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Cimeria. » lâcha-t-elle. « Katao… »

« On a déjà essayé tout ça, Sam. » contra son meilleur ami, un air inquiet barrant son visage.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Rien de ce qu'ils diraient ne la dissuaderait. Rien.

« Daniel, même si ça me prends cent ans, je trouverai un Asgard. » répliqua-t-elle.

Et elle fit un pas vers la Porte.

« C'est de la désertion ! » s'exclama-t-il dans son dos.

Oui… Oui, ça l'était. Et elle en assumerait les conséquences quand le Colonel respirerait à nouveau librement, débarrassé du savoir des Anciens.

Elle continua d'avancer.

« Sam ! » tenta une nouvelle fois l'archéologue.

Elle entama la montée des marches.

« Je viens avec vous ! » lança-t-il finalement.

Cette fois, elle se retourna. Uniquement pour sourire.

« A la prochaine, les gars. » déclara-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans le mur bleuté. Le vortex se désengagea derrière elle.

_And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

Cimeria avait été un échec. Katao n'avait pas plus fonctionné que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé…

Mais Sam refusait de se laisser décourager. Il y avait d'autres adresses… D'autres grottes comme celle de Ciméria et d'autres pièces cachées comme celle de Katao. Les équipes SG en avaient découvertes plusieurs et elle avait mémorisé chacune des coordonnées planétaires.

Non, songea-t-elle en observant le soleil de Ciméria disparaître à l'horizon dans une tâche enflammée, elle ne se laisserait pas décourager.

Elle trouverait les Asgards.

Elle sauverait le Colonel.

_So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

Trois mois plus tard, elle cherchait toujours.

De planète en planète.

D'anciennes connaissances en nouvelles.

La galaxie était vaste et elle était devenue une pro du troc. Une information contre une autre. Un service contre un autre.

Elle avait rencontré des gens louches qui avaient tenté de l'escroquer et à qui elle avait volé un vaisseau. Entreprise qui s'était avéré compliquée par l'apparition d'une concurrente brune et exubérante qui avait elle aussi jeté son dévolu sur l'appareil. Sam ne le voulait que pour accéder à une planète qui ne possédait pas de Porte mais qui avait pour réputation d'être sous la protection Asgard.

Vala Mal Doran et elle étaient facilement arrivées à un accord.

La pirate interstellaire avait accepté de la mener jusqu'où elle le voulait et de la ramener ensuite à une Porte utilisable. Le trajet allé s'était révélé intéressant. Vala était attachante au demeurant et la solitude avait pesé sur Sam.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé.

Grandi, en quelque sorte.

Elle se débrouillait complètement seule et en tirait une fierté nouvelle. Et surtout, elle se sentait près du but…

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no_

La configuration des pierres de communication semblait correcte. Avec une prière silencieuse, Sam plaça la dernière avant de fermer les yeux. Si ça échouait… Elle accepterait peut-être la proposition de Vala et s'associerait avec la pirate… A deux, elles progresseraient sans doute plus vite, même si elle doutait encore de la fiabilité de l'autre jeune femme.

Il y eut un bref grondement et la scientifique se retourna brusquement. Devant elle se tenait un impressionnant guerrier Viking. Elle déplaça une des pierres et l'homme se transforma en un Asgard.

« Major Carter. » salua l'alien.

« On se connaît ? » hésita le Major, mais elle était trop heureuse, trop soulagée pour se préoccuper de l'amour propre de son interlocuteur ou de le corriger sur le grade. Elle était à la limite de hurler de joie.

« Non. » répondit simplement l'Asgard. « Je suis Kadeg. Membre du Conseil Asgard. Cette planète était sous ma supervision. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Etait ? »

« Le Conseil Asgard n'est plus en mesure de veiller sur d'autres civilisations. » expliqua Kadeg. « Les Réplicateurs ont détruit notre planète. Notre galaxie est perdue. Notre race est pratiquement éteinte. »

Une boule de plomb s'installa dans son estomac. Elle aurait sincèrement aimé compatir, sincèrement. Mais… la défaite des Asgards la touchait pour une raison plus personnelle.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » lâcha-t-elle avant que Kadeg ne s'enfuie, prenne congé ou autre. « Vous devez venir. »

L'Asgard cligna lentement des yeux et elle lut une désapprobation farouche dans les grandes prunelles noires.

« Aucun vaisseau ne peut être détaché. » répliqua Kadeg et Sam sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

« S'il vous plait… » plaida-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête. « Thor n'est pas dans le coin, par hasard ? »

« Le Commandant Suprême a été l'une des premières victimes des Réplicateurs, Major Carter. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle était trop près du but… Trop près du but pour échouer maintenant.

« Ecoutez, » reprit-elle « le Colonel O'Neill a besoin d'aide. C'est urgent et… »

« Aucun vaisseau ne peut être détaché. » répéta l'Asgard sans la laisser finir.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings et elle fit de son mieux pour se contenir. Cette créature butée ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était épuisée, à deux doigts de hurler de frustration ou d'exploser en larmes.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Elle voulait le Colonel.

« Vous avez une dette. » siffla-t-elle avec fureur. « Vous avez une dette envers la Terre et j'exige que vous la remboursiez. »

Dire que les Asgards avaient une dette était peut-être un peu exagéré mais elle s'abaisserait plus bas si c'était nécessaire. Elle ferait _n'importe quoi_.

« La civilisation Asgard… » reprit Kadeg, mais devinant qu'il allait se cacher derrière l'excuse de leur extinction imminente, Sam leva la main.

« Non. » coupa-t-elle. « Si la situation est tellement catastrophique alors un vaisseau de plus ou de moins ne fera pas de différence. Le Colonel O'Neill a fait beaucoup pour votre peuple. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

A nouveau, l'Asgard cilla.

« Le Commandant Suprême parlait d'O'Neill en termes élogieux. » tenta Kadeg. « Quel guerrier aussi noble sauverait sa propre vie au mépris d'une civilisation qui s'éteint ? »

C'était une excellente question. Excellente.

« Vous prenez le problème à l'envers. » rétorqua Sam.

« Logique incohérente. » jugea l'Asgard.

La scientifique lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« La bonne question c'est : quelle femme ne sacrifierait pas une civilisation qui s'éteint pour un tel homme ? » explicita-t-elle. « Vous pouvez me dire non, ici et maintenant… mais ne croyez pas que ça m'empêchera de vous traquer jusqu'au fin fond de votre galaxie. Il me faut un vaisseau Asgard, de préférence avec un Asgard dedans, et j'en trouverai un. »

Nouveau clignement de paupières.

« Vous désirez sauver votre compagnon. » traduisit Kadeg.

Elle n'hésita qu'un battement de cœur avant d'acquiescer. Quelle importance qu'elle admette ça à un étranger ?

« Ma compagne a péri lors de la première attaque. »

Un peu choquée, Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ignorait que les Asgards se mettaient en couple… Ils étaient après tout… asexués. Trop concentrée sur cette nouvelle énigme, elle manqua entendre la réponse de Kadeg.

« Je vous aiderai. » décréta finalement l'Asgard et un large sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Attendez-moi là où vous êtes. Je serai sur cette planète dans trois de vos jours. »

L'image holographique disparut et Sam ferma les yeux, la respiration douloureuse.

Enfin…

Enfin…

_Wake up_

Le mur était dur dans son dos mais Sam demeura immobile. Vala avait proposé d'attendre avec elle, désireuse de voir ce fameux Colonel, mais la militaire l'avait convaincu de la laisser. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude…

Trois jours de solitude et elle ne s'était pas encore tout à fait faite à l'idée que sa quête était finie. Qu'elle avait réussi.

Alors, elle attendait.

Elle attendait…

Finalement, elle sentit la sensation familière de son corps qui se décomposait pour se recomposer des kilomètres plus haut. Elle fit face à Kadeg avec un sourire.

C'était fini.

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am_

La sphère bleue apparut dans son champ de vision et Sam se contraignit à calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Elle n'y parvint pas et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa davantage encore quand une lumière éclaira une des nacelles de secours.

Fascinée, elle approcha.

Il était là.

Sa gorge se noua et elle se mordit la lèvre pour maintenir une contenance.

Il était là…

« Souhaitez-vous la présence du Docteur Jackson et du Jaffa Teal'c ? » demanda Kadeg.

Sam secoua la tête, posant une main sur l'étrange plastique qui fermait hermétiquement la nacelle.

Bientôt…

« Non. » répondit-elle avec difficulté. « Soignez-le. Juste… Soignez-le… »

Et une nouvelle lumière blanche irradia de la nacelle…

_Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months_

« Carter ? »

Il la dévisageait, attendant qu'elle réponde et, elle le devinait, en combattant la désorientation et la nausée qui dansaient en lui.

Elle était incapable de répondre.

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux et elle était à deux doigts de finalement s'écrouler. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Carter ? » répéta-t-il et il se leva cette fois.

Elle l'observa faire un pas vers elle et envahir légèrement son espace personnel. Il était à portée. A portée…

Lentement, elle tendit la main et la posa bien à plat sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait sous sa paume. Elle ferma les paupières, renonçant à maîtriser les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Quand une main chaude s'empara de la sienne, elle abandonna la lutte contre les sanglots qui menaçaient de la secouer et se laissa simplement aller, sachant qu'il la rattraperait.

Et il la rattrapa.

Il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte tendre mais ferme et jamais, _jamais_ elle n'avait été plus en sécurité, plus à sa place que là. Dans ses bras.

« Carter, je ne suis pas sûr de me rappeler de tout. » avoua-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se contenta de s'accrocher à lui avec plus de force, agrippant le tissu de son tee-shirt entre ses poings serrés.

« Votre compagne a accompli de grandes choses pour vous sauver, O'Neill. »

Le Colonel tiqua.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pensé que son petit mensonge lui retomberait dessus… Néanmoins, elle refusa de s'en préoccuper, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son supérieur qui la serra plus fort.

« Oui… » répondit-il finalement. « Elle est comme ça. »

Et Sam sentit un rire la secouer.

Etait-elle devenue folle pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre ?

« Dites-moi, Carter… » murmura-t-il, une seconde plus tard, tandis que l'Asgard –n'ayant apparemment aucune notion de ce qu'il était convenable de faire dans une situation pareille- les fixait toujours en cillant périodiquement. « Certaines choses sont floues… mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai oublié quelque chose comme vous étant ma… »

« J'ai dû appeler à ses sentiments, mon Colonel. » l'interrompit-elle, refusant pourtant de mettre un terme à leur étreinte.

Elle avait attendu ça trop longtemps.

Beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Oh… » lâcha-t-il. « Dommage. »

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson électrisant la parcourait des pieds à la tête.

« Vous m'avez manquée. » lâcha-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Dieu… Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir… »

« Je ne pars jamais sans dire au revoir… » répondit-il gentiment, en déposant un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

« Mais vous avez dit au revoir. » insista-t-elle, se blottissant davantage contre lui. « Vous avez dit au revoir. Et j'ai cru… » Un nouveau sanglot la secoua. « J'étais toute seule. J'étais terrifiée… »

Un bip sonore l'empêcha de répondre et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'Asgard. Sam se demanda si le fait qu'il la tienne toujours était révélateur. Non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance…

Une fois sur Terre…

« Mon vaisseau est appelé au combat. » déclara Kareg. « Je dois vous quitter, à présent. »

La main de l'Asgard se dirigea vers la console.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Sam.

Elle avait une trop bonne idée de ce qui se passerait dès qu'ils auraient remis un pied au SGC. Et son imagination était vivace. Mise aux arrêts, regards moqueurs… Court martiale.

Kareg interrompit son geste et la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, échappant aux bras de Jack et à la déception qui ne manquerait pas de ravager ses traits. Non pas qu'il ait un quelconque droit de lui en vouloir, après tout… C'était pour le sauver qu'elle avait fait tout ça.

« Il faut que vous sachiez… » déclara-t-elle « Je ne regrette rien et… Si c'était à refaire, je… »

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils. « Carter… »

« Non, il faut… Il vaudrait mieux que je vous le dise avant qu'ils me jettent en cellule… Je… »

« En cellule ? » répéta-t-il avec incrédulité, et comment sa main se retrouva sur son épaule, elle aurait été incapable de le dire.

« Oui, je… » reprit-elle mais il ne la laissa pas terminer.

« Seigneur, Carter, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Elle grimaça. « J'ai déserté. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

« Vous avez _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« J'ai déserté. » répéta-t-elle. « On ne trouvait pas de solutions et ils allaient vous laisser crever sans rien faire et… »

« Et vous avez déserté. » compléta-t-il, indéchiffrable.

Il la dévisagea une seconde, avant de se tourner vers Kareg.

« Pouvez-vous nous emmener ailleurs ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'inquiéta Sam. Où voulait-il aller ?

« Je déserte. » riposta-t-il avec amusement.

Cependant Kareg, lui, semblait en avoir assez de leurs frasques. Avant que Sam ait pu dire ouf, il avait joué avec une des pierres sur sa console et ils étaient éblouis par une lumière blanche.

La seconde suivante, ils étaient encerclés par les MP5 des hommes qui gardaient la Porte des Etoiles.

« Content de vous revoir aussi. » lâcha le Colonel.

Les gardes semblèrent déstabilisés puis la porte coulissa et Daniel se précipita dans la pièce, suivi de Teal'c et de Weir.

Sam observa l'archéologue se jeter sur son supérieur avant même que celui-ci ait pu protester. Elle se retrouva elle-même entrainée dans une courte accolade par le Jaffa. Quand les effusions se terminèrent, ce fut pour faire face à l'expression mi-amusée, mi-sévère de Weir.

« Colonel. » salua la diplomate. « Je suis ravie de voir que vous ne gardez aucune séquelle de votre capture. »

« Capture ? » répéta O'Neill dans le dos de Sam, et celle-ci grimaça. « Je n'ai jamais été… »

« Sam, si. » intervint Daniel avant que ça ait dégénéré. « Capturée par Bastet. Teal'c et moi n'avons rien pu faire. Je suppose que vous avez réussi à vous enfuir et que vous avez trouvé un Agsard et que… euh… vous avez… sauvé Jack. »

La main que l'archéologue posa sur l'épaule de la militaire était plus que claire. Elle devait acquiescer à tout ce que Teal'c et lui diraient.

« Mais dites-moi, c'est un vrai miracle, Colonel. » commenta Weir, pince-sans-rire. « Je suis certaine que votre rapport va être passionnant. »

Vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait en colère, Sam se contenta de lui sourire avec un air désolé. En plus de ça, elle allait devoir falsifier un rapport… Décidemment, la liste s'allongeait…

« Excusez-moi. » s'immisça Jack, en tapotant son épaule. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. « _Colonel_ ? »

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'aborder ces détails là…

« Euh… » hésita-t-elle. « Surprise ? »

Le Colonel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il « C'est apparemment le jour. »

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up_

Sam étudia d'un œil satisfait la pièce rutilante qui lui faisait face. Sa maison était dans un état pitoyable quand elle était rentrée mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil et trois heures de travail acharné, la poussière et la saleté avaient disparu. La pendule indiquait dix heures et la jeune femme décida qu'un café ferait merveille.

Elle ne s'en était finalement pas si mal tirée. Weir n'avait absolument pas gobé l'histoire abracadabrantesque qu'avait racontée Daniel trois mois plus tôt mais elle avait laissé couler après avoir prévenu Sam qu'elle marchait sur un fil. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler au Colonel seule à seul… Entre l'infirmerie, la diplomate et les divers discours, reproches et accolades de Daniel… elle avait fini par rentrer chez elle en espérant éviter d'autres effusions.

De toute façon, les gars finiraient bien par l'appeler aujourd'hui… SG1 était en congé pour une semaine et ils avaient beaucoup à se dire…

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sam abandonna sa tasse sur le comptoir et alla ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à moitié à l'homme qu'elle trouva sur son seuil et elle savait que la conversation qui suivrait risquait d'être houleuse. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

« Mon Colonel. » salua-t-elle, mais ça sembla lui déplaire. Ca commençait bien.

« Je m'étais promis que le jour où vous passeriez Colonel, je prendrais ma retraite. » répondit-il.

« Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci. » ironisa-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Quand il passa près d'elle, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'attraper. Elle avait beau savoir que le cauchemar était fini, qu'il était là et qu'il y resterait… Elle ne pouvait empêcher la terreur de grimper en elle. De craindre qu'il disparaisse encore.

Il n'était même pas complètement dans le salon quand il se tourna vers elle.

« Vous avez tout lâché. » accusa-t-il. « Vous avez tout laissé derrière pour… »

« Vous. » termina-t-elle quand il échoua à le faire.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait prétendre d'autre. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait et elle l'assumait. Le temps où ils pouvaient se cacher derrière des excuses bancales était révolu.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. » répliqua-t-il et il y avait une lueur paniquée dans son regard. Ca la perturba. « On ne peut pas faire ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai fait. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis planta son regard chaud dans le sien. Elle tressaillit devant les émotions brutes qui y dansaient.

« On ne peut pas, Carter. » répéta-t-il. « Ce n'est pas… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et Sam eut un sourire amer.

« Je pensais que vous alliez mourir, Jack. » déclara-t-elle et il grimaça à l'emploi de son prénom.

« Carter. » gronda-t-il, mais elle l'ignora. Ca faisait des mois qu'elle brûlait de dire certaines choses et des mois qu'elle craignait qu'il ne puisse plus jamais les entendre.

« Je pensais que vous alliez mourir. » réitéra-t-elle. « Et ce n'est peut-être pas correct, ce n'est peut-être pas l'attitude politiquement correcte à avoir… C'est même très probablement pathétique… Mais, Jack… je n'avais plus grand-chose à foutre du reste. »

Elle se retrouva le dos contre le mur, avant d'avoir compris, en partie comprimée par son corps. Ses lèvres flottaient à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes et il semblait lutter pour ne pas céder et écraser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de laisser tomber comme elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi il ne réalisait pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Sa vie n'avait qu'une constante et c'était lui. Le reste ne comptait pas.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes et finalement, il laissa tomber son front sur son épaule dans un geste de détresse affligée. Sam ne fit même pas l'effort de retenir son gémissement déçu. Dieu qu'elle en avait assez de cette danse mortelle à laquelle ils jouaient…

« On ne peut pas, Carter. » murmura-t-il encore, et sa voix était triste. Brisée. « On ne peut pas. »

Les mains de la jeune femme agrippèrent ses épaules de peur qu'il recule, qu'il ne la laisse encore. En réponse, il se pressa davantage contre elle, attrapant où il pouvait pour la ramener contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il redressa la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chair et Sam grimaça, mais il ne réalisait pas qu'il lui faisait mal, tout entier à la détresse qu'elle ne pouvait partager.

« Ils m'ont proposé le poste de Weir. » répondit-il finalement, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. « Ils m'ont promu Général. Et j'ai accepté. »

Le monde autour d'elle s'écroula pour se reconstruire dans la seconde. Elle devinait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle devinait qu'on ne lui avait pas exactement laissé le choix. Que s'il avait refusé la promotion, on l'aurait réintégré à SG1 et qu'elle en aurait perdu le commandement. Il avait voulu la protéger.

Encore.

Toujours.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder en face, mais elle le tenait trop fermement pour l'autoriser à s'éloigner plus que ça.

« Carter… »

Mais elle secoua la tête, refusant la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Il n'y avait pas matière à pleurer. Absolument pas.

« Ils allaient vous sacrifier. » murmura-t-elle. « Ils l'auraient fait si… »

« Ils auraient eu raison. » coupa-t-il.

« Non. » répliqua-t-elle et sa main droite alla se poser sur sa poitrine, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Les battements réguliers sous sa paume la rassurèrent, lui donnèrent le courage dont elle manquait. « Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. »

« On ne peut pas. » affirma-t-il pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

Et pourtant tout démentait ses paroles… La façon dont il la tenait, les tremblements de ses mains, la possessivité de son regard…

« Si quelqu'un me faisait du mal… » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, mais il l'interrompit.

« Je le tuerais. »

Et il y avait une réelle promesse de mort dans ses yeux. Ca aurait probablement dû l'effrayer mais elle ne ressentit qu'une chaleur brûlante.

« Précisément. » souligna-t-elle. « Tout ça… Tout ça, ça ne compte plus. Nous ne comptons pas pour eux. Pas vraiment. Et ils ne comptent pas pour moi. Mais vous… Vous si. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il parvenait à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans son babillage insensé mais quelque part… il dut y arriver parce qu'il déposa un baiser presque violent sur sa joue, près de son oreille.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher votre vie. » déclara-t-il. « Et ça… »

« C'est si on ne fait rien qu'on gâchera ma vie. » coupa-t-elle. « Nos vies. »

Il hésitait encore. Elle pouvait le dire à la façon dont son regard alternait entre ses lèvres, ses yeux et la porte d'entrée.

Elle avait fini d'hésiter.

Elle avait fini d'hésiter quand la glace s'était refermée sur lui.

La main qui trainait toujours sur sa poitrine s'enroula à l'arrière de sa nuque et elle l'attira à elle. Brusquement. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire autre chose que de lui rendre son baiser.

Et Dieu, quel baiser…

Son corps entier était en feu. Ses lèvres jouaient avec les siennes, ses mains s'égaraient de plus en plus bas et son corps pressait contre le sien…

Jamais plus, se promit-elle en l'attirant davantage contre elle. Jamais plus, elle ne le laisserait jouer les héros.

Il n'appartenait qu'à elle.

A _elle_.

Et si la galaxie refusait d'être sauvée par eux deux, ensembles, alors elle pouvait se sauver toute seule.

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_


End file.
